New Grounding
by Olufemi Whitlock Hale
Summary: Harry understands that sometimes, people gets into dangerou situations that they have no control over. But what if he wants to control his future now? What if he doesn't just listen to the rumors and follow the crowd? Loosely Canon HP/OC Starts in CoS Not Slash
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.: Otay, peoples! First chapter of this story that I had running around in my head for a while. There will be a poll for other main characters, and to be truthful, I know who I want with whom, but it's nice to read your suggestions and comments. Now for the rules; I don't appreciate flamers and people who don't even give an explanation of why they hate my story so much. If I make a mistake, I'm perfectly fine with people pointing that out for me if I miss it. Constructive criticism I can totally understand, but just blunt dislike with no given or logical reason just ticks me off and gives me a pure reason to blast you in a update, and I don't think anybody wants to read that, so please keep that in mind before you end up doing something stupid.**

**Also, please don't ask me the same question repeatedly, especially if I answered for someone else in the update for EVERYONE to see. That's just annoying on a whole other level. Now, if people send me picture, a.k.a. fan-art, that'll be fun to look at and I'll look at them. For the people who think I have an obligation to update my story, learn that my life does not revolve around pleasing you, and I have a summer break to enjoy before school starts. In other words, I will try to update my story/stories regularly, but not when you tell me to. Gentle reminders can go a long way people! And please don't get me started about disclaimers! Everybody in their right mind knows that anybody who writes something on this website doesn't own any other the stuff written on here, so don't ask me, and I wont fuss; end of story.**

**Also, peoples, I am in need of a beta or two. I didn't do this the first time around and I have learned my lesson. Ask me in reviews or PM questions if you like, this way I can get this done quickly.**

**So this story is set in the Chamber of Secrets, one of my favorite books of the series, and it starts where Tome already stole Harry's wand, called out the basilisk, and Fawkes had begun to battle with the basilisk after dropping the Sorting Hat near Harry's feet. A lot of things will be changed in this, so don't be surprised when something totally unexpected happened, considering this is what I would've done if I were in Harry's situation.**

**Chapter 1**

Harry stared at the basilisk fighting with Fawkes with wide eyes before running towards the tunnels, splashing his way through the sewer water. The basilisk hissed in pain before slithering away from Fawkes with a strike with its fangs, blood pouring from the sockets where its eyes used to be. Fawkes trilled strongly before flying away towards Harry.

"Oh no you don't", Tom sneered before shooting a killing curse towards Fawkes.

Fawkes dodged but quickly got hit with the tail from the king of serpents, hitting the stone walls of the chamber then hitting the ground, seemingly unconscious.

Tom smirked wickedly before turning towards the basilisk.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Go get him", he commanded, pointing in the same direction of Harry.

Harry ran, terrified, into another tunnel before stopping, listening for the serpentine creature. Hearing the telling slithering and hissing, he rushed in the opposite direction back towards the chamber and towards Ginny.

'_How she even got to this point, I don't want to think about right now'_, he thought, rushing to her side to pick her up.

"It's over now, Potter."

Harry turned around clumsily to see the future Lord Voldemort standing directly behind him, pointing his own wand towards his face.

"I see now that what ever happened that night was a fluke; a misjudgment on my part. I will just quickly correct my error, and it'll be like it never happened", Tom hissed softly, smirking cruelly at Harry before raising his wand to cast his curse when Fawkes started attacking his face, cawing angrily. Harry didn't take a horse gift in the mouth, quickly pulling Ginny up and stumbling towards the exit, not even thinking that he forgot one crucial thing in his way towards help. The basilisk crashed into the chamber through the pool near the statue of its former master, hissing angrily for food and blood.

"Over there, you disgusting worm! Get the boy! Use your bloody nose", Tom shrieked harshly, shooting spell after spell at Fawkes who was flying circles over him.

*Harry turned to look behind him and tripped, dropping Ginny hard on her head. At his feet was the Sorting Hat, and in it was object that made him trip. He grabbed its handle and pulled, cursing silently at its weight before staring at the sword that was gleaming in his hand. Thinking fast, he stood shaking over Ginny's body as the basilisk towered over him, hissing menacingly at his direction. Soon the serpent stopped, and began thrusting its head towards Harry, bent on eating him and Ginny both for its master. Harry ran jumped and swung around, not only to get away alive and away from Ginny, but also trying to hit the basilisk.

'Its scales are too strong! The bloody sword won't cut through! How am I supposed to kill it,' he thought frantically while trying to get a good place to cut the snake while it continued to try to eat him. As it seems, it got harder for him when he fell and twisted his ankle. Tom laughed manically seeing this, looking more solid by the minute.

"Yes, potter! Die, like your mudblood mother and blood-traitor father!"

As this was said, the basilisk thrust its head down to eat Harry whole, when Harry thrust the sword up through the roof of its mouth, through the head, and into the brain. There was a moment of silence that surrounded the chamber before the basilisk started thrashing around, swinging its head back in for with obvious agony, before dropping to the ground, never to move again.

"N-no! That's impossible," Tom screeched, outrage and shock stressed across his handsome features.

Harry, panting with adrenaline rushing through his body, jolted when he noticed a large jagged fang sticking out of his arm. With a pained expression on his face, he pulled it out with one strong yank, and began limping towards the abandon diary that sat on the floor near Riddle's feet.

"It's too later, Potter. The transfer is almost complete, and I will be reborn to finish what I started. And at the same time, not only will poor little Ginerva die, but so will y-"

"You know what", Harry huffed, the diary in one hand, the bloodied fang in another.

"Bad guys like you talk too bloody much."

He then stabbed the diary with the fang, getting a pained scream from Tom as a hole formed in his almost solid body. Two more stabs later, Tom combusted into magick, fading into the air of the chamber. Harry lies on his back, staring at the roof of the chamber as his vision got blurry, even though he had on his glasses.

'Is this it,' he wonders, pain spreading from his arm to his body. He hears Ginny waking up, strangely content that she is alive even though he lays there dying. Then he hears Fawkes come beside, Ginny stumbling behind him.

"Hey Fawkes", he whispers, noticing tears gathering in the phoenix's eyes.

"Don't cry, its okay, you have to get Ginny out of here and to Dumbledore", Harry says softly, vaguely noticing that the tear drops into the wound from the fang bite. With each drop of the tears, the wound fades way and the pain in Harry's body fades with it. Harry begins to notice his surroundings, and sits up to have Ginny hugging him, sobbing while thanking him and apologizing at the same time.

"It's okay, we're okay now", he murmured, patting her back, slightly dazed by the whole situation. He shook himself out of it quickly before pulling himself together. Harry stood up of the floor, vaguely noticing how disgusting it was, and pulled up Ginny afterwards.

"Come on, we got to get Ron and Lockhart", he stated, pulling her out the chamber to where the others were.

"Ron?"

"H-Harry? You there? I heard a lot of things going on over there! Did you get Ginny?"

"Ron! I'm okay! Harry saved me", Ginny shouted back, jumping slightly as if her brother could she through the rock wall if she was high enough.

"We need a way to get out of here", Harry mumbled, looking around the wall for an exit. Suddenly Fawkes picked him up and trilled lightly, as if laughing at his confusion.

"Oh! Fawkes, can you get us to the other side of this wall", Harry asked, realization covering his face. Fawkes trilled once more before flashing before the both to the other side of the wall, where Ron hugged his sister as she started sobbing again. He looked towards Lockhart and noted that he was still unconscious, thus making their job getting out of the swear pipes easier. He looked at Fawkes and quietly wondered if he could transport them back to Myrtle's bathroom. As if reading his thoughts, Fawkes trilled towards Harry to get closer to the others, and flashed them not to Myrtle's bathroom, but to Dumbledore's office. There were several other people in the room at the moment that stopped talking as soon as they noticed the other children in the room. There was a pause until the Weasleys ran towards their children and began to hug and a scold them at the same time.

"Oh! My Merlin, don't ever do such a thing again! Do you know how terrified I was! I get enough from the twins as it is, I don't need you two following in their foot steps", Mrs. Weasley simpered, hugging them close to her to the point they look like they were couldn't breathe.

"M-mom! We're fine now, b-but we can't breathe", Ron cried, though it was slightly muffled by Molly's chest. Their other siblings laughed, but it was noticeable that they cared about the welfare of their youngest siblings, also.

"Alright now", Dumbledore smiled, blues eyes twinkling happily. "We must find out what happened here to-"

"Where were you?"

Everyone turned towards Harry, as he stared at the headmaster with a very disturbing expression on his face, as if abandon.

"And what do you mean by that, Potter", Snape sneered. "The Headmaster had many things to do than to listen to your pityf-"

"I wasn't asking you to answer, I was asking Professor Dumbledore", Harry snapped back, barely even glancing at him before turning back to the eldest wizard. "Where were you? I know we've been done there longer than 2-3 hours, more than enough time for you to come back to whatever Ministry meeting to come done in the chamber, which is open last time I checked, and helped us get out. Hell, even enough time to come and help me when I was fighting a bloody basilisk and trying not to die from its poisonous venom, or even when Lord bloody Voldemort," here everyone flinched, except Dumbledore, "had my bloody wand at my face, ready to kill me off", Harry practically yelled, glaring at not only the headmaster, but all the other teachers in the room too, which was everyone, even Lockhart, although he doesn't even understand what was going on.

"My boy, if we had known where the entrance to the chamber was, we would have came to help as soon as possible," Dumbledore replied calmly, eyes no longer smiling as he took in the angered and frustrated look on Harry's face.

"Well I don't think that bloody likely," Harry spat back, everyone in the room gasping at the rudeness shone in his actions.

"People kept telling me that this is the safest place on earth besides Gringotts, yet not only was it broken into the day I went there, but things keep happening to me ever since I stepped into this world, especially since I came to this school", Harry scowled, looking frustrated by the whole situation.

"B-but this is the safest place in the world," Arthur stuttered, seemingly not as stunned as the others in the room at that moment.

"Well obviously not! Everything that has been happening to me; any terrifying near-death experiences I had came from being in this school. Does any other wizarding school have this mess", Harry asked, looking around the room, and the settling his questioning and rebellious gaze on the headmaster, who hasn't spoken up yet in the conversation.

Everyone looked at each other, before Professor McGonagall finally answered in a way that answered every other question that was bouncing in his head.

"No."

Harry stared at his teachers, some who understood what he was about to do (Prof. Sinistra and Prof. Sprout), others looking at him like he was a stupid git (Snape), the rest in disbelief, at Ron and Ginny, who both looked back at Harry with shocked and confused expressions on their faces while their siblings, with the exception of Percy, looked resigned then at the headmaster, who looked as though he knew where this was going, and he wasn't going to like it.

"Then maybe its time I find another school", he said softly, and with how quiet the room was, everyone heard it quite clearly. Harry turned towards the headmaster and bowed his head, before walking out the room back towards the Gryffindor dormitories to pack his truck.

Everyone left in the office stared at the place Harry left, before turning to Dumbledore, a confused expression on all their faces.

"M-Mum?"

"Yes dear?"

"Did Harry just leave, and said that he is going to another school?"

"Yes dear."

"He can't," Ron burst, red in the ears and neck.

"Dumbledore, what are you going to do about this," the adults in the room practically screeched, Molly's voice the loudest of them all. The headmaster signed before looking at Fawkes, who seemed to be sleeping.

"Whatever I can to change his mind."

***LOL, its funny cause when I wrote this, I started giggling evilly, thinking 'Die Ginny! Die!" Never liked her, too much of a fan girl on an embarrassing level. Plus, it's kind of creepy when you start dating the girl who in a way, I similar to your mom in looks.**

**Anyway, first chapter is done, and if I see enough reviews, questions and the like, I may update the next one faster than normal. Hope to see you guys soon! **

_**Lulu out~!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. Otay, everything is going pretty good so far, although I would like some reviews, people! But I appreciate that people are adding me to their Alert list and stuff. So I'm gonna put their names in the chapter to show my thanks! But there is one person that reviewed, alerted and saved me as their favorites and that made me really happy on the inside! They get a special shout out! Also, for people who were wondering where the hell I was; I was in FLORIDA! Catching rays and swimming in the ocean! Good times, and happy belated Independence Day! Then, while working on this chapter, I visited Valdosta State University! Long hour's drives put me out of condition for the longest!**

**Thank you to:**

**Angel-Hime-Chan, Bloody illusion, Sarlyssia, kchurchy85, potter-granger-mad, Agoge, and JadedPanther,**

**And to the first person who not only alerted me and added me to their favorites, but also gave me my first review on this story…**

**Jozs001!**

**You guys rock and hope you continue to like my story!**

**Searching for a good Beta! Please PM/review me soon for information! Thank you!**

Chapter 2

"Harry? What's wrong", Neville mumbled, staring sleepy at Harry through the veils around his bed.

"Packing my trunk".

"Oh, okay, night," he yawned, lying back down to go back to sleep before the words actually replayed back into his mind.

"W-wait, what? Harry! What d-do you mean your packing your trunk," Neville whimpered loudly, stumbling out of his bed towards Harry with wide disbelieving eyes.

"Exactly what I mean, Neville. I can't stay here at Hogwarts, and if things are really as they seem, even England anymore. It's too dangerous here and now that I'm thinking about it, a lot of the things happening to me don't make any sense," Harry stated, folding his invisibility cloak in his truck before closing it.

Neville looked confused, and was about to ask him what he meant by that when Ron busted into the room, babbling what sounded like demands on what Harry was doing.

"I'm leaving Ron, and I'm not coming back."

"B-but mate, where will you go? It's not like the other schools will take you", Ron shouted, waking up the others in the room. Upon noticing the serious argument, well, for 12-yer-olds, that the two were having, hushed to listen.

"What do you mean by that," Harry scowled.

"It's well known that the other schools in Europe don't take transfer students", Neville answered for Ron, who looked as though he would combust by answering in the first place. "Its so parents don't get confused and that the schools have a legacy to uphold to. This system worked for centuries, and it's also why no students get accepted in other schools unless they live too close to both borders, which isn't really possible since Britain is an island. The only schools that allow transfers are schools in Asia, including Japan, and in the colonies."

Harry stared at Neville for a moment, several emotions and thoughts flickering in his eyes.

"Then I'll start looking there", he stated determinedly.

Ron started sputtering. "But then that'll be leaving the country! What about your parents? Would you really leave the school that they went to for seven years?"

Harry blushed in anger, and shoved Ron on the floor next to Neville's bed.

"I know my parents would've done the same, and if anything, also get Dumbledore sacked! I'll leave the bloody country if I damn well have to! And in this situation, it will happen!"

Ron, Seamus and Dean gaped at him with absolute shock. Leaving the bloody _country?_ Getting _Albus Dumbledore _sacked! Absolutely ridiculous! Their parents would kill them for even thinking about it. But that's when they realized that Harry, as an orphan, doesn't have to worry about that, no matter how much he wants to.

"But what about Hogwarts, hell, even England, Harry? What did they do for you having to resort to this in the first place," Dean asked, looking very confused and out of place.

"That's just the thing; they did nothing", Harry answered before picking up his truck and leaving out the dorm.

The boys looked at each other before Ron says something that nobody thought of, and was truly surprised that he even thought it could work.

"Harry, you won't be able to leave."

Harry froze, turned then glared at the red-haired boy," Of course I can leave. Nobody will be-able to stop me from finishing my education in a place where I can be safe. No bad luck, Snape, or Voldemort is going to change that. Plus, you're not really in the position to be demanding things from me, Ron_ald_."

Ron turned red while scrambling up to his feet, glaring back at Harry.

"Then what about the Dursleys", Ron shot back, feeling triumphant.

"They won't matter; with how much gold that is in my trust vault, let alone the money my parents must have made throughout the years before me, plus the ancestors on my fathers side left me; I don't even need to be in their care anymore if I just flash them one galleon of what they think they'll have."

~W.W~

"Headmaster, what is Harry doing, and why aren't you trying to stop him", Arthur asked, staring incredibly at the headmaster as he stared at Fawkes narrowly.

Dumbledore stared at Fawkes for a moment longer before signing, placing his head in his hands as he thought of ways to correct the problem that this test brought him. Yes, The Chamber of Secrets was a test, as he knew what was done there after the first time it was opened. Plus the fact it was easy to figure out. The Chamber was, after all, Salazar's territory, so it was obvious the creature was a snake, thus making him suspect Tom in the first place when it happened. He never forgot the small boy that looked at him for comfort after telling him he was a parsel-mouth.

"As it is near the end of the school year, I won't be-able to stop him if his guardians are perfectly fine with him switching schools."

The others in the room cringed at what problems that would bring. By shunning Hogwarts, Harry not only is saying that everything they said about the school will be a lie, he is also shunning the headmaster, who is the official/un-official leader of the Light. Usually, when something like this happens, which haven't happened in six-teen generations, it wouldn't be so much of a problem. But considering this is _the__Boy-Who-Bloody-Lived_…. Well, let's say this will give them the attention they were trying to avoid.

Arthur stared at his family, finally noticing that his youngest son was gone. He shook his head and turned back towards the headmaster, hugging his daughter close to his side, feeling relief flood him again. He is happy to know that his baby girl is fine, and nothing truly traumatizing has happened to her… at least, he thinks.

Molly was steaming, trying to understand where everything started to crumble at her feet. She adored Harry, and loved the image he brought her family after becoming best mates with he youngest son. It also help that Dumbledore promised that, as Harry's magical guardian while he stays in this school, Harry will end up marrying Ginny since she holds resemblance his mother, thus he is going to want to stay near her. And when it comes a time that they are old enough, he would either be dead, leaving his money, power, and property to the family that loves him; the Weasleys. Or if he lives, he will marry Ginny, making them rich and power for being the family of the wife and give her powerful and beautiful grandchildren with the Weasley red hair and his gorgeous emerald green eyes. But if Harry leaves, none of this will happen, and this is not what she wanted. She didn't plan all these years for this to blow up in their faces. Something needs to be done now, and quickly; with or without Dumbledore knowing.

Kingsley, who had come in after Harry left but heard what was going on, stared at the Dumbledore, and thought that things weren't as they used to be. Before, it was hard, but they all had one goal in mind; to defeat He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and correct what the ministry has done to their world in Britain. Its funny how this horrid dark wizard has only touched Europe, but with how Wizarding Britain is compared to the other wizarding worlds, it's mainly their own fault. Now, ambitions mixed with their goals, and what was once pure is now tainted to the point that even the blindest individual can see that they are as corrupted as the Ministry of Magic itself. He was wondering if it was too late to go see Madam Bones out this.

Snape scowled deeply before his wand started vibrating. He cursed softly under his breath, thus gaining everyone's attention in the room, before stalking towards the door, robes blowing out behind him.

"Where are you going, Severus? We still have so much to discuss, my boy."

"I have a potion to finish and deliver soon, Dumbledore, unless you want these dunderheads to stay in the state there are", Snape sneered before closing the door, leaving the remaining people in the room to cause more chaos a they remembered what had in the headmaster's office in the first place.

~W.W~

Madam Poppy Pomfrey buzzed around the infirmary, casting a spell here and placing a potion there. She, understandably, was very busy for the children, ghost and cat in her care, preparing for when they will take the potion that will wake them up from there petrifaction. Every time she looks at Hermione Granger, she thinks of little Harry, and when she thinks of him, her heart starts to ache for what Dumbledore did. He was so small when he first came into her care; so malnourished, and flinched at very little or big thing around him, and it broke her hurt. She knew, as his god-mother, that she should have taken him in when it was obvious that Sirius betrayed them, but Dumbledore told her something that she never realized was true. They were in a war, and even with You-Know-Who gone, his Death Eaters weren't. She won't be-able to protect him unless she was a close blood relative, which, unfortunately, she wasn't.

She smiled when Professor Snape came in with the potions that will get her patients up and about.

"I hope this didn't take up too much of your time, Severus," she stated, grabbing the potions from his hands and started administering them to every being in the room. A few seconds after it being given to them, their eyes started fluttering and they began to wake up.

"M-madam Pomfrey?"

"Its okay, deary. Just rest for now and drink these potions. Sir Nick, you may leave. There is nothing else I can give you. And dear, if you see Mr. Filch on your way, send him in so he can get Ms. Norris."

Nearly-headless Nick bowed. "Understood, he will be here soon, Madam Pomfrey."

Snape checked on each student quickly, and seeing no adverse affects, turned to leave the infirmary.

"If that is all, Poppy, I need to get back to Dumbledore that the students are awake."

She nodded absentmindedly while going through potions to give to the children," Of course, Severus."

Then her eyes widen when she remembered something.

"Wait! Is that dreadful creature that been petrifying the students gone?"

Snape paused at the door," Yes, Potter somehow got rid of it."

Madam Pomfrey looked stricken for a moment before nodding, going back to the potion and her patients that needed her attention.

He nodded back and left, leaving a busy ward behind.

Hermione looked around her, noticed the gifts sitting besides her. She smiled when she noticed that they are mostly from Harry and others from her dorm mates and Neville. She looked up to Madam Pomfrey when she finally got to her, and started giving her potions to drink.

"Madam Pomfrey, how long have we been out?"

Madam Pomfrey smiled at her while getting her to drink the next potion," Not too long, but defiantly a few weeks."

Hermione's eyes widen before asking her next question. "Is the creature that petrified us gone?"

With this question, she gained the attention of the other students in the room, as they wanted to know the answer too.

Madam Pomfrey nodded her head, her strict face softening with a smile as the children in her ward cheered, smiling and laughing. She then frowned when some of them had the audacity to get out of bed! And without food or their potions! Children indeed!

"Alright, I understand that you are happy, but that does not mean getting out of bed when you are not finished healing! Back to bed this instant", she scowled, shooing them back to bed while they had a guilty expression on their face.

"Don't move a muscle unless I say so," she demanded, then left to get more potions.

The students smiled, and started giggling after she left the room. Hermione shook her head, a small smile tugging at her lips, before noticing while Harry got her gifts and sweets, heck, even Neville gave her a chocolate frog!, but Ron hasn't even made her a card. She frowned, tears stinging her eyes before shaking her head.

'_Guess we really aren't friends… well, that's fine! I have Harry, Lavender, Parvati, and even Neville! I don't want him if he doesn't want to be my friend when I have more than enough now,'_ she thought, nodding her proudly. She looked around her once more before realization hit her! _'Wait! What about our school work!'  
_

~W.W~

Harry shivered as he sat on top of his truck. He didn't know what that was, but he had a feeling it was a good thing. He got his thoughts back to what he was thinking about; how to get out of Hogwarts, out of England, and away from Voldemort till he had enough experience to fight him. He didn't have many options, at least he thinks so. Maybe its time to visit the library, he mused, watching as his other dorm mates went to bed. Figuring that his goal is going to take some time, and staying awake all night is not going to help him, he got off his truck and changed clothes. He vaguely wondered if Hermione would help him before smiling,_' Of course she would. She's __Hermione__.'_

He crawled into bed, and thought of the things he would have to do when he got up the next day. 'Have to get information about what school to go to, and to see my vault. Maybe my parents gave me more than one vault. I mean, I love Hadgrid, great bloke, but he wouldn't really know to tell me if my parents had more vaults, and if he did know, he would tell me since he really can't keep a secret well,' Harry smiled, remember last year's adventure. I'll see to it in the morning. G'night mumma, dad.'

And with that, his emerald green eyes close, and for the first time in a long time, he slept peacefully.

**Alright! This chapter is done! Tell me what you think! We now see the inside the minds of some of our key players here! Don't worry, nothing too tragic is gonna happen! And I'm gonna start the poll soon about the main characters, although, as I said in the 1st chapter, I know who I want to put with who. But let's see if any of you can change my mind! Also, I still need a beta and I would like for more reviews pls! Persuade me to update faster, ask questions, and give me your opinion! C'mon, it's not that hard! I'll even make my chapters longer… maybe! LOL! See ya later! **

_**Lulu out~**_


End file.
